monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lagoonafire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frights, Camera, Action! (TV special) page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 10:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Sayrethegr8 hi Leaks BetaMH is not a topic to be spoken of nor its information posted. The MHWiki maintains a strict No Leaks policy. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Astranova Please refrain from insisting the crystal girl is Astranova. It is likely, but not confirmed, and there have been made plenty of "alien" trademarks recently. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:31, December 21, 2014 (UTC) MHWiki RU :Firstly, don't give out your email address to strangers. It's potentially dangerous and if you need wiki help, we can do that over the wiki's talk pages. :Secondly, I'd love to help you with setting up a main page. But I can't do very much until I know what you want. If you like the main page I've got here, you're allowed to copy-paste it/its templates and adjust to your wiki's needs. But please understand this: it is important for you to learn template coding yourself as soon as possible because otherwise you'll constantly be limited in what you can do. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:45, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Finnegan It's good. I only made the header a little shorter for the TOC and added "A Mermaid" to parents since that was what he was said to be during the first vote. So, your work was as good as perfect. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Арт Скелиты Привет) здорово, что ты доже восполняешь пробелы по офартам на вики, но, как уже много раз просил главадмин - их надо перепроверять. Эта Скелита - фотошоп, а не официальный арт. Ее автор на таблере прямо об этом написал, что просто хотел сделать новую позу, а то Скелита с коробки повторяет "Арт Класс". Ах да, еще в названии иконок лучше отделять тире пробелами - тут принят такой стандарт ;) Удачного редактирования) LilyBlackPanther (talk) 15:10, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Protection :Those protections are from a time the wiki functioned differently, so I have no problem opening them up. You should be able to edit them now. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:11, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots Please don't add multiple screenshots from the same webisode unleds absolutely needed. The aim is to keep screenshots to a practical minimum. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:27, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :You don't need my permission to create articles of the kind that fit in the current organization, which cartoon pages for doll-level character do. The only requirement is that you adhere to the general design and create something decent. If you don't know certain details, feel free to leave that open in a way that people can see it and be reminded it still needs to be added one day (ie, add "Her English voice actress is not yet revealed." to the article.). As for images, I favor to go by quality rather than set quantity, but with about two webisode appearances for Sirena, three webisode screenshots seems like an expectable situation. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:39, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Categories You don't need to undo anything, but I'd appreciate not to integrate names in complex structures until it is certain those names are correct. As far as I can tell, "Maul Monsteristas" so far is a presumption, not a fact, and it's not clear atm if it's "Love's Not Dead" or "Love's not Dead" (I presume it is the former). It's more difficult to fix things than add them at a later date, hence also why several characters (Valentine, Whisp, Rider) have notes up rather than that they are allowed to be moved already. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, uhm, I don't want to put out your fire, but please don't make (new) categories (or any side content) for characters who have a name warning on their page? I can't explain how difficult it is to clean up name changes and there's always a fair chance that a given/tradmarked name is incorrect until the box/bio is shown. That's what I'm waiting for, so I can all do it right in one go. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Finnegan If you don't mind my asking, where the heck did you find Finnegan's artwork? Hello Lagoonafire, it's Clawdette Wolf I'd appreciate it if you would not delete my photos Isi Dawndancer, since all ghouls are allowed to contribute to Monster High Wikia. Now I would understand it if I put in wrong information but I didn't and I didn't do anything wrong. And if you delete them again I'll just put them back again ghoul friend. Oh thank you darling, you see I didn't know that they were copy right. My bad thank you Ghoulfriend. :) Hey Ghoulfriend! It's Clawdette again, and again for letting me know about the pictures. I had to make a new page for my self because I couldn't get my new e-mail address to set on my old page, so same ghoul new page. Why not have categories in those pages? Why did you delete the categories in the (slash) cartoon subarticles? What would be the proper categories for them to have?